


did it hurt when you fell from heaven? (because, baby, you're an angel)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: When the infamous angel Niklaus fell, Caroline thought she had seen the last of him. Hundreds of years later, he's wrecking chaos among the humans, and Caroline has been sent to track him over the globe and bring him back. Falling in love with him was not part of her plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/pkz2bh5)

[ ](http://imgur.com/EKHeBLR)


End file.
